1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hook assembly and, in particular, to a hook assembly having attachment structures that are attachable to each other.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hook assemblies are commonly used for attaching and securing various items together. In general, hook assemblies include a pair of attachment structures attached together by a strap, bungee cord, or the like. During the storage of these hook assemblies, such as before a sale has occurred, it is desirable to connect the attachment structures to each other so as to reduce the likelihood of inadvertent tangling, knotting. etc. of various hook assemblies. This tangling, knotting, etc. is more likely when a number of hook assemblies are stored together in a bin or container. In an effort to reduce tanging/knotting, a number of different connecting devices were used to attach the pair of attachment structures together, including rubber bands, plastic wrap, ropes, adhesives, etc. However, these connecting devices have a tendency to come undone, thus allowing for the attachment structures to become detached. Further, if the connecting devices became lost, a new connecting device would have to be obtained to reattach the attachment structures.
Accordingly, there is a need and it would be beneficial to provide the attachment structures of a hook assembly with a connection feature, such that the attachment structures can be selectively attached and detached without the need for separate connecting devices (wraps, ropes, adhesives, etc.).